Saranghaeyo, Don't leave Me Chapter 1
by idarinjani19
Summary: Ketika keegoisan di utamakan maka hanya ada penyesalan yang tersisa, dan Lee Sungmin harus rela mepas Cho Kyuhyun


**Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me**

Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me chapter 1

 **Autors : Ida Rinjani**

 **Pairing : KyuMin, slight HaeMin, KyuNi**

 **Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee veni, and Member Suju**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Commport and Angst**

 **Warning FF ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, FF ini asli pemikiran author jadi berani baca, berani coment...NO Copas!**

Happy reading~

~000~

 _Udara dingin musim dingin tidak meyurutkan suasana yang terkesan hangat, bagi siapa pun yang melihat keadaan sebuah mansion mewah di kawasan elite kota Seoul ini, ya mansion ini merupakan mansion keluarga Lee yang merupakan salah satu keluarga Cheobol di Korea Selatan, tapi pada kenyataan tak seindah kelihatannya._

 _Di mansion mewah bergaya eropa klasik ini , terlihat beberapa maid yang berlalu lalang menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang nyonya Besar dan dua buah hatinya, kenapa hanya sang Nyonya Besar karena sang Tuan Besar telah tiada, dan tak berapa lama kemudian sang nyonya besar yang bernama Lee Jungsu, atau yang dikenal dengan Leeteuk ini sudah berada di meja makan, Leeteuk memiliki sifat yang penyabar, lembut, dan tegas, berubah menjadi dingin tegas sejak kematian suami, yaitu Lee Kangin, dia juga menjadi jarang sekali memperhatikan keadaan 2 anaknya, karena lebih sering menghabiskan bisnis mendiang suaminnya._

"Sungmin, dan Veni belum bangun?" kalimat dingin yang terlontar dari wanita berwajah malaikat ini, mengisi keheningan antara sang pelayan dengan majikannya ini.

"ah...jongsongHamnida nyonya, saya aka..."

"apa mereka selalu bangun sesiang ini?" sebelum song ahjuma menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, sudah di potong oleh seorang namja cantik berambut pirang yang merupakan putra mahkota di rumah ini Lee Sungmin.

"ah...itu nyonya..."

"tidak begitu eomma, lagi pula ini hari minggu jadi kami bangun lebih siang"

 _Leeteuk tersenyum samar melihat sang putra yang semakin cantik seperti dirinya, apalagi dengan rambut pirangnya yang semakin menambah kesan cantik pada namja berusia 25 tahun ini, sungmin pun langsung memeluk sang eomma, yang menurutnya tidak sehangat dulu, tapi sungmin berusaha mengerti, dan tersenyum._

"apa kabar eomma"

"gwenchana minnie, kau merubah warna rambut mu lagi, apa yang dikatakan para karyawan mu, melihat presider mereka berambut pirang hem?"

Sungmin sedikit terkekeh dengan pertanyaan sang eomma yang terkesan menggodanya

"hihihi...eomma mereka bilang aku presider yang terseksi yang pernah ada di senbill"

"ah...begitu rupanya, jadi siapa saja yang beruntung bisa melihat keadaan terseksi aegya eomma ini, ohh...dimana dongsaeng mu?"

"ah...biar aku yang bangunkan putri tidur itu eomma"

 _Sementara itu di sebuah kamar yang dengan dekorasi merah, terlihat seorang gadis mengeliat di bawah selimut tebalnya, bahkan bantal serta guling sudah berada di bawah entah apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis yang diketahui bernama Lee Veni ini saat tertidur, tampaknya kamar ini seperti habis terkena topan saking berantakannya._

 _Sungmin hanya mengeleng melihat keadaan kamar sang dongsaeng, tapi dia terlihat sudah biasa, dongsaeng nya itu manja sekaligus ceria jadi sungmin, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Veninya yang masih kekanakanakan, karena menurut sungmin dia akan dewasa dengan sendirinya_

"uri dongsaeng ah...bangun chagi"

Veni mengeliat karena suara dan sentuhan lembut sang Oppa yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"ugh...Ooppaa, ini masih pagi oppa lagi pula ini hari minggu kenapa oppa membangunkan ku sepagi ini?"

Sambil mengelus rambut panjang sang adik yang berwarna merah itu, sungmin tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan sang adik

"ya...kau tidak ingin bertemu eomma, dia akan pingsan melihat keadaan kamar aegyi cantik satu-satunya ini"

1 detik berlalu masih belum ada tanggapan dari sang adik

2 detik hening

3 detik

Veni langsung bangun dari rebahanya, dan menatap horor kearah sang kakak

"MWOYA!..., eomma ada di sini oppa, jeongmallyo"

"ne...eomma menunggu kita di ruang makan, cepat mandi dan turun kebawah, arra?"

"ah ne oppa...hihi aku mandi dulu oppa"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang adik, sebelum keluar dari kamar itu ponsel pinknya bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk, sungmin pun membukanya, dia hanya tersenyum melihat siapa yang menghubunginya sepagi ini.

From: hae

"pagi sajangnim seksi , bagaimana tidur mu? Kau tidak lupa bahwa kita ada penandatangan kontrak besok pagi, sekertaris ku sudah memberikan data tentang kerjasama kita bukan, jadi sampai bertemu besok"

Sungmin berlalu dari kamar tersebut, menuju meja makan

"eomma bogoshipo..." veni langsung memeluk sang eomma, lee teuk pun membalas pelukan sang putri yang ternyata masih tidak berubah meskipun selama 2 tahun ini dia jarang dan hampir tidak bertemu dengan kedua anaknya, sementara sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"eomma juga merindukan mu chagi..."

"ya...bisakah kau duduk veni shi, kau mengganggu eomma makan"

"ya! Oppa..., eomma lihatlah setiap hari Oppa selalu bersikap seperti itu pada ku"

"jangan mengarang veni...kau berbohong pada eomma eoh, aku selalu berusaha manis saat bicara dengan mu"

"Ani...eomma oppa sel..."

"ah sudah-sudah bukankah kita harus sarapan, cha makanlah chagi"

"arra eomma," veni hanya memelatkan lidahnya pada sang oppa, setelah acara sarapan itu selesai lee teuk pun terlihat memulai pembicaraan

"kalian tau ada sesuatu yang ingin eomma sampaikan"

Sungmin dan veni pun terlihat memperhatiakan sang eomma

"apa itu eomma?" ujar sungmin

"begini, pertama veni bisakah putri eomma ini bersikap lebih dewasa, kau sudah kuliah chagi jadilah lebih dewasa"

Veni hanya cemberut mendengar permintaan sang eomma

" ne eomma, aku akan berusaha?"

"bagus kalau begitu, kau tau saat kakek mu masih hidup dia memiliki wasiat untuk menjodoh salah satu anak eomma pada kerabat nya, berhubung anak dari kerabat kakek mu adalah namja, jadi veni chagi akan menikah dengan anak dari kerabat kakek mu, bagimana menurut mu"

Pernyataan sang eomma itu sontak membuat kedua Lee bersaudara itu terkaget terutama veni

"mwoo!, eomma kau tidak bercanda bukan, menurut ku veni masih terlalu kec..."

"apa dia tampan eomma?"

Krikk...

Apa apaan ini, sungmin hanya menatap heran pada sang adik, sedangkan sang eomma malah tersenyum simpul, sungmin berpikir veni akan menolak, kenapa adiknya malah seolah tertarik akan perjodohan itu.

"tentu, menurut eomma dia sangat tampan, dia tinggi, berambut sedikit ikal, hidung nya mancung, dan kulitnya putih pucat dan ah...pokoknya dia tampan, bagaimana baby?"

Sungmin sedikit mengernyit mendengar pernyataan sang eomma ciri-ciri namja yang akan menjadi calon suami adiknya ini, dia jadi teringat seseorang, tapi sudahlah dia tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, sementara itu veni hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan sang eomma, dan pada akhirnya...

"EOMMA AKU MAU, MAU EOMMA, hihihi"

Leekeuk tersenyum melihat sang putri sepertinya tertarik dengan yang dia katakan, sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"siapa namamya eomma"? tanya sungmin

"ne~ siapa namaya Oppa itu eomma, dia tidak cantik seperti sungmin oppa kan ?"

"mwo Ya...siapa yang kau panggil cantik, aku tampan veni"

"mwo tampan apanya, oppa bahkan lebih seksi dari ku, jadi jangan mengelak arra?"

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibir bershape-m milik nya semakin menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya, sementara sang eomma hanya tersenyum melihat perdebatan kedua anaknya itu.

~000~

Senin pagi tiba membuat banyak orang harus melakukan kegiatan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, seperti yang dilakukan olah namja tampan di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang sudah lengkap dengan dasi serta tukedo hitam nya, menambah kesah tampan, dan berkelas, namja tersebut bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan rambut dark brown sedikit ikal, hidung mancung, bibir seksi, menambah daya tarik seorang cho kyuhyun, dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibir nya, kyuhyun keluar dari apartementnya menuju mobilnya di basement.

Saat sudah sampai di mobil kyuhyun terlihat merogoh saku celananya, menyambil sebuah kotak, berwarna pink dimana didalam nya terdapat sebuah kalung cantik dengan ornamen bunny berwarna pink, hari ini tanggal 13 Juli 2015 merupakan hari yang special, bagi seorang kyuhyun dan sang terkasih pasalnya ini adalah hari annyversery mereka yang ke lima tahun.

"semoga kau suka kalungnya sungmin hyung"

Sungmin sedang menunggu veni di dalam mobil verari sport miliknya, pasalnya sang adik akan ikut menebeng sampai kampusnya,

"Cklek" pintu mobil di buka memperlihatkan gadis cantik berambut merah lurus, memakai cardian pink, dan jins putih masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna merah ini.

"kenapa lama sekali veni"

"ish oppa, ayo cepet jalan, aku bisa terlambat"

"ya kau ini"

Akhirnya mobil sport itu berhenti di depan kampun kyunghae universty,

"oppa gomawo, aku turun ne chup"

Sambil mengecup pipi cubi sang oppa akhirnya veni turun dari mobil sungmin dan langsung masuk kekelasnya, sementara sungmin hanya tersenyum mendapat morning kiss dari sang adik.

~000~

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangan nya, menunjukan pukul 13.30, waktu makan siang sudah berakhir, tapi namja tampan ini enggan untuk beranjak dari meja kerjanya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar makan siang, dia sedang menunggu sang terkasih sekaligus presider dari perusahaan tempat nya bekerja, ya kyuhyun merupakan seorang manajer dari perusahaan Sendbill Coorporation, di mana Lee Sungmin presidernya, sekaligus kekasihnya, ya mereka adalah pasangan sesama, tapi jangan ragukan cinta yang dimiliki kyuhyun untuk sang presider cantiknya.

Kyuhyun sudah bolak-balik menuju ruangan sungmin, untuk memberikan hadiah karena ini hari special untuk keduanya, tapi sungmin masih belum kembali, sekertarisnya mengatakan sungmin sedang meeting dengan, perusahaan hyundai.

Sambil melihat hadiah kalung untuk sungmin, kyuhyun beragumen sendiri

"kau dimana hyung, apakah meeting selama itu hyung, kenapa pesan ku tidak di balas, apakah meeting dengan lee donghae membuatmu, sesibuk itu...hah, kau bicara apa cho, sungmin hyung mungkin, memang memang sangat sibuk, ayolah kau harus berpikir fositive kyu, sebaiknya aku menemuinya sekarang, mungkin dia sudah kembali"

Akhirnya kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk mememui sungmin lagi di ruangannya, namja tampan itu terlihat melempar senyum pada karyawan yang menyapanya, kyuhyun memang tampan banyak karyawan yang tertarik padanya, tapi hanya ada sungmin di hatinya, tangannya terlihat memegang kotak kalung untuk sungmin.

ketika sampai di dekat pintu lift, mata kyuhyun memanas, tangan nya terkepal, sehingga kotak kalung yang di pegangnya hampir ringsek, jantung perpacu cepat, Hyut... hatinya sakit, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin kekasihnya terlihat tengah berciuman panas di dalam lift yang belum tertutup dengan lee donghae.

Kyuhyun ingin menghentikan semua itu, tapi dia tidak bisa, kakinya kaku, kyuhyun ingin pergi tapi dia juga tidak bisa, kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung melihat kekasihnya tengah berciuman panas dengan donghae, dia hanya bisa berguman dengan lirihannya.

"waeyo...hyung, kenapa kau lakukan ini...h..hyu..ng" kyuhyun menutup matanya, berharap itu hanya khayalan, dia terluka sekarang.

Sementara di dalam lift

"Eung~" sungmin terlihat mendesah karena ciuman panas dari rekan bisnisnya itu, sungmin akhirnya berusaha melepaskan ciumannya, karena oksigennya menipis.

"hah...hah...hah...kau mau membuhuhku hae"?

"hah, hehe mian kau sangat manis min"

"kau tidak lihat liftnya belum tertutup pabo, cepatlah kita harus menyelesaikan penandatanganan ini"

"ah...arraseo"

Donghae menutup lift dengan santai, tampa mereka sadari, kyuhyun sedang menahan sakit, kyuhyun menghela napas panjang., dan membuka matanya, tepat seperti perkiraannya, sungmin tidak menyadari keberadaanya, kyuhyun pun membalikan badannya, menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan nya.

"hah...haha lucu sekali hyung, kau bahka berciuman dengan orang lain di hari annyversary kita, yang ke 5 tahun, haha... kenapa hyung kau sama sekali tidak pernah berubah, aku mencintai mu lee sungmin, karena itu aku bertahan...saranghae sungmin hyung"

Ucapan kata cinta itu menjadi kata terakhir yang terucap dari kyuhun, sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya menuju ruangan nya, sepertinya...kalung ini harus menunggu, dan kyuhyun juga harus meredakan emosinya dulu.

~000~

Skip Time

Lee teuk sedang menunggu putri cantiknya untuk datang kepertemuan dengan keluarga namja yang akan, menjadi calon suami untuk putrinya itu.

"chagi...kenapa lama sekali baby, capatlah mereka sudah menunggu sayang..."

"ne! Eomma sebentar"

Lee teuk hanya tersenyum, menanggapi kelakuan putri satu-satunya itu, veni keluar dengan para maid, lee teuk sempat terpana melihat penampilan veni, putri nya memang cantik seperti dirinya, lihatlah yeonja muda ini mengenakan dress unggu selutut dengan rambut terikat memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

"eomma kajja, pasti mereka sudah menunggu kan eomma...hihihi"

"ne, putri eomma cantik sekali eoh..."

Other Side

Di sebuah restoran mewah dan ternama di seoul, ini lah kyuhyun terdampar bersama kedua orang tuanya, jika kalian bertanya sedang apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun berada di restoran semewah ini, maka jawabannya adalah memenuhi keinginan sang appa dan eomma yang sangat di hormatinya.

Flassback

Kyuhyun baru saja akan pulang ke apartemennya, setelah kejadian di kantor tadi yang membuat moodnya buruk kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen sederhananya, tapi di tengah perjalanan namja tampan ini mendapat telepon dari eomma nya bahwa ada yang ingin di bicarakan, sesuatu yang penting, itulah yang eomma nya katakan, sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin menolak, kejadian dia melihat Sungmin berciuman dengan donghae benar-benar membuatnya malas melakukan apapun, tapi ini permintaan eomma tersayangnya, jadi dia tidak bisa menolak.

"eomma! Buka pintunya"

"YA! Bisakah kau memencet bel...aish kau benar-benar tidak berubah Cho"

"sudahlah eomma aku lelah jadi biarkan aku masuk, lagi pula apa eomma sudah lupa eomma juga Cho..."

"YA!...Aish...aku belum mengijinkan kau masuk..."

Dengan santainya kyuhyun melewati sang eomma dan duduk di ruang tamu, rumah sederhana ini memang sangat nyaman, Cho Heechul adalah wanita yang melahirkan kyuhyun, jadi jangan heran jika kelakuan kyuhyun sama evilnya dengan sang eomma.

"jadi apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan?"

"hah...bisakah kau menunggu appa mu terlebih, dahulu cho"

"berhenti memanggil ku cho eomma, kau sendiri juga Cho..." pletak, "Ya eomma wae? Kenapa kau memukul kepala ku eomma"

"itu kan karena kau tidak sopan pada orang tua, cho"

Sebelum kyuhyun membalas perkataan sang eomma, Cho Hangeng ang merupakan Appa dari kyuhyun datang, dengan wajah santainya.

"kyu...kau sudah datang, bagaimana kabar mu nak"?

"ne...appa aku baik, jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicara kan?"  
hangeng melihat, sang istri terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk berbicara pada kyuhyun.

"begini kyu...kau ingat Harbeoji mu? Dulu dia mempunyai seorang sahabat dan mereka sangat dekat harbeoji selalu menolong sahabat nya itu hingga suatu ketika perusahaan yang di pimpin sahabat harbeoji mu itu sukses, dengan bantun harbeoji tentunya, dan sahabat harbeoji mu itu meminta untuk menjodohkan keturunan nya dengan keturunan harbeoji sebagi tanda terimakasih, dan agar tali persahabatan diantara keduanya tetap terjalin, meski pun mereka telah tiada, dan harbeoji mu juga menerimanya..."

Kyuhyun mulai merasa tidak enak, apa maksud appanya menjelaskan ini, perjodohan? Oh...kyuhyun sungguh ingin menghilang sekarang juga, jangan bilang jika yang akan di jodohkan itu adalah...

"diri mu...kyu"

"Mwo!...apa maksud eomma eoh?"

"tentu saja kau yang akan di jodohkan dengan keturunan dari sahabat harbeoji mu"

"benar kyu, lagipula ini wasiat harbeoji mu sebelum meninggal, jadi appa mohon kau mau memenuhi keinginan harbeoji mu ini ne..."

"sudahlah cho, hentikan wajah bodoh mu itu, aku tau kau mengerti, lagi pula menurut eomma yeonja itu sangat cantik, dan juga berpendidikan, jadi kau pasti menyukainya ne...?"

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela napas, kenapa jadi begini dia mencintai sungmin kekasihnya, dia seorang namja yang mencintai namja, bagaimana mungkin jika dia harus menikah dengan yeonja, yang benar saja...bagimana jika sungmin tau, akan kah sungmin perduli?, kyuhyun bingung, mungkin mengatakan iya pada appa dan eomma saat ini tidak masalah, dan kyuhyun akan mengatakan bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya pada yeonja itu, yeonja itu pasti tidak mau menikah dengan seorang gay bukan? Jadi yeonja itu pasti menolak menikah dengan nya.

"bagaimana kyuh?"

"ne appa aku mau"

"jeongmall cho, kau memang aegya eomma, dan ingat satu minggu lagi kita akan betemu dengan calon menantu eomma itu, arra?"

"ne eomma aku mengerti"

Flasback End

"Ya!...eomma kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ya...bisakah kau tidak berteriak cho..."

"kapan mereka datang eomma, kita sudah menunggu selama 30 menit, tapi mereka belum datang juga, membuang-buang waktu saja"

Sebelum eomma kyuhyun memberi tanggapan pada putranya yang di tunggu akhirnya datang juga, sepesang eomma dan aegya, yang sama-sama cantik.

"mian Chuli...kami datang terlambat"

"ah...teuki eonni tidak apa, duduk lah eonni"

"inikah, kyuhyun ? wah kau benar-benar tampan kyu, seperti mu han?"

"ah...nonna kau belebihan, ah kyu beri salam pada teuki ajhuma, dia sahabat appa dan eomma saat di SMA dulu"

"Annyeonghaseo ajhuma..."

"ne kyu...dan ini eh...chagi kau kenapa?"

Ya veni sedang berdiri mematung melihat lurus kearah kyuhyun tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, kulit putih pucat, rambut coklat sedikit ikal, bibir yang seksi, hidung yang mancung, kenapa namja ini sempurna sekali, di tambah dia mengenakan setalan tuxedo yang pas melekat di tubuh tingginya, ini kah calon suaminya, bibir veni pun terangkat membentuk senyuman, yang membuat semua yang ada di meja itu, menatap kearah nya dengan pandangan heran,

"chagi...chagi waeyo?"

"eh...eomma hihihi tidak apa eomma,ah...annyeonghaseo ahjuma, ahjushi dan annyeonghaseo Oppa...?"

"wah...annyeong veni, eonni ternyata putri mu tidak kalah cantiknya dari mu"

Dan mereka pun larut dalam kehangatan makan malam ini, kecuali satu orang yaitu kyuhyun, yang sedang memikirkan, sungmin, namja cantiknya, sejak kejadian itu kyuhyun semakin sulit untuk bertemu sungmin, semua telpon, dan sms yang kyuhyun kirim tidak ada satupun yang di balas, apakah sungmin sudah tidak mau bersamanya lagi, kyuhyun sangat mencintai sungmin sangat.

"eomma...bisakah aku bicara berdua dengan veni shi..."

"tentu saja, tapi ingat jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh yah"

Akhirnya disini lah mereka dua di sebuah taman, di dekat restoran, veni terlihat gugup mungkin kah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, entahlah dia juga tidak tau, namja di sampingnya ini, benar-benar luar biasa tampan.

"ah...begini veni shi, aku ingin sebelum kita melangkah lebih jauh, aku ingin kau mengetahui aku ini seperti apa"

"ne oppa, oppa bisa memanggilku veni, jangan terlalu formal oppa"

"ah...ne veni sabenarnya, aku sudah punya kekasih dan kekasih ku seorang namja, aku...aku adalah seorang gay"

Veni terlihat memperhatikan raut tampan kyuhyun, kyuhyun bilang dia gay...omona.

"jeongmalyo oppa?" "ne itu benar"

Kyuhyun yakin setelah ini veni akan, memutuskan untuk menolak perjodohan ini, eh...tapi kanapa yeonja ini malah tersenyum.

"kyu oppa, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang itu, aku yakin oppa akan berpaling pada ku, aku yakin itu, oppa jangan khawatir ne..."

"eh...kau tidak mau menolak perjodohan dengan ku...?"

"ani...sepertinya aku mulai mencintai mu oppa...hihihi"

Kyuhyun benar-benar heran, sepertinya yeonja ini bermasalah...apa yang harus kyuhyun lakukan untuk membuat yeonja ini membatalkan perjodohannya, sepertinya otak jenius nya harus berkerja lebih keras.

Tebece.

 **Sekian buat Chapter 1, lanjut gk nih...kalau reader mau lanjut, nanti author lanjutin, gimana ceritanya, agak absur ya, tapi gak apalah yang penting nih FF jadi...hihihi tunggu coment nya!**


End file.
